Selfish Desires
by ReticentNinja
Summary: Weiss gets a lap dance


Weiss wasn't the type to drown herself in alcohol.

She did occasionally enjoyed wine. She reveled the light sips while swirling the colored liquid in her wine glass. There was a nice fruity aroma that always slipped through her nose every time the alcoholic beverage brushes her lips and goes pass through her throat. It was several times better than hard liquor. But right now, that wasn't what she needed. The percentage of alcohol in her wines wasn't enough to remove all the stress and problems lingering in her mind.

She needed something _better_.

Weiss sat down in her own private couch swirling her cocktail around in her clad white company uniform. She could feel the blaring music pulsating through her body and her feet could feel the floor vibrating along with the bass notes. Weiss brought her drink to her lips and allowed her cocktail to moisten the entrance of her mouth once more as she watched a few females go up and down a pole. It was already clear to the world that the CEO of the Schnee Electronic Company swung for the same team. Before she took over the company, her father tried setting her up with a few arranged marriages to secure the company's future. So as a responsible Schnee, Weiss took it in her hands to properly deny all the potential candidates. She stood firmly in front of the hungry cameras and announced that she was a damn lesbian.

Weiss smiled in her drink at the memory of her father's horrified expression after her announcement. She downed the rest of her cocktail and waved her empty glass to a passing waiter for a new drink. The worker placed another drink in her hand along with a bucket of wine bottles chilled with ice, courtesy from the owner of the strip club.

The CEO sipped her cocktail again as her eyes drank at the new sight of a lone female taking the stage. Black floral laced garter belt wrapped tightly around the stripper's fine legs, matching the skin tight triangular black panties she wore. Her eyes trailed along to the upper body and settled down at the woman's lightly defined abs. It took Weiss a lot of will power to rip her lustful eyes away from the woman's toned stomach to drink at the rest of her body. A laced bra covered the stripper's assets and her asymmetrical red tipped hair flowed freely against the air as her legs gripped tightly on the pole while erotically spinning.

The dancer slid down from the top of the pole in an upside down fashion, her legs flexibly parting into splits. She twirled seductively, teasingly showing the audience the thin cloth barely covering her erogenous zone. Her body followed with a series of twists and turns with a semblance of erotic elegance to the rhythm of the music. Weiss sipped her drink again and locked her eyes onto the pole dancer's mesmerizing bottomless pool of silver. The stripper had also done the same, locking her silver onto Weiss's azure eyes during the entire show. Once the exotic performance was over, Weiss received a subtle wink from the dancer as the woman turned her back from the drooling audience.

Weiss hummed pleasantly with an underlying smirk as she continued to casually fancy her drink. She had overheard a few eager customers demanding to get a private performance from the pole dancer they had just seen, however, the worker turned them down saying that 'Crescent Rose only accept female requests.' After a few useless attempts of trying to bribe the worker to get a session of 'Crescent Rose', the customers clicked their tongues and left, disdainfully muttering 'lesbian whore' underneath their breath.

The CEO finished the rest of her mixed drink and reached for a bottle of wine immersed in ice. Before her hands could capture the bottle, another pair of delicate hands snatched it first and beckoned a passing waitress to have it uncorked. As soon as the woman turned around with uncapped wine, azure eyes bore into silver.

"Crescent Rose at your service," the stripper smiled as she professionally poured a refreshing glass of wine before handing it to Weiss. She chose to seat herself respectfully next to the CEO.

"I don't remember making a request," the CEO said. The rim of the glass pressed against her lips as she slowly savored the expensive wine. Weiss hummed in delight at nice freshness of her balanced wine. A fruity aroma with the taste to match, not overpowering that she could still taste the imperceptible alcohol.

"Call it... My selfish request," Crescent Rose lightheartedly giggled as she refilled the platinum haired woman's glass once more before setting down the bottle.

"What makes your request so selfish?"

"There's something — _someone_ I want," the stripper crawled closer and seductively licked the remaining wine off the corner of Weiss's lips before trailing to her ears. "Also, I think _she_ wants the same."

Weiss played along as her finger caressed under the temptress's chin, tilting it ever so slightly. She drowned herself in the woman's beautiful ocean of silver. "And what makes you think that?" Weiss's eyes trailed away from silver to indulge on Crescent Rose's barely clothed body. She don the same intoxicating lingerie she wore on stage, except this time, Weiss got a closer look in person. And she liked what she was seeing.

"The way you were staring at me when I was on stage, and..." This time, Crescent Rose tilted the CEO's chin back up to allow herself to bask in the woman's blue predatory eyes. "Eyes up here."

"Perhaps I should grant you your selfish request — only if you grant mine."

"That depends on what's your selfish request," the dancer said as she deliberately straddled on top of Weiss's lap. Her hands braided underneath the platinum hair, behind the CEO's neck. Their bodies cradled almost together, pressing their perfect mounds onto each other.

" _You_."

Weiss's placed her lustful hands at the stripper's hip and explored lower until they found the stripper's aesthetically appealing ass. Her strong grip pulled Crescent Rose closer while tantalizingly squeezing her bottoms. She could see a flash of mischief glinting in the stripper's dancing eyes. Crescent Rose gingerly rose from Weiss's lap only to straddle her again, facing away.

Weiss growled low and planted her hands rightfully onto the dancer's incredibly soft thighs. She enjoyed the sensual pleasure through her white suit as the stripper's alluring back ghosted against her front. A swarm of arousal gather below Weiss's stomach and her thirst thickened. She licked her lips and allowed her hands to travel further up onto the stripper's slim, toned waist. Crescent Rose flirtatiously returned a response, slowly leaning back — shoulders pressing against Weiss's chest while parting the woman's legs as she grinded her body against the needy area.

She then bent forward, hands touching the ground, and swayed her curved cheeks, perfectly hitting every bass note in the music. Weiss licked her lips once more and rock her hips to the stripper's wanton dance. Her starving blue eyes could only stare at the small, voluptuous tush pumping up in the vibrating air, followed by a slow array of rolls. Crescent Rose gradually leaned back, left hand wrapped around Weiss's neck, and waved her body against her client followed with a shimmy.

An intoxicating fragrance clouded Weiss's mind, more potent than the alcohol she had consumed earlier. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't drunk off from the stimulation she was receiving. The way Crescent Rose seductively grinded up and down her body was hypnotizing in every way. She knew how to sensually touch Weiss's body; she knew it extremely well. Not only Weiss could feel her arousal arising from the teasing and the light, but yet heavy playful touches, her eyes also took pleasure of the aerial view of Crescent Rose's supple breasts. They were pleasing to her eyes, just as much as the faint abs adorned on her stomach.

The sight was almost _too_ much that Weiss nearly forgot about the drum shattering music blaring in the club. But there was one thing Weiss couldn't forget. When the beat dropped low, so did Crescent Rose. Her entire body grounded against Weiss's lower region in one swoop. The platinum haired woman held back a moan as she watched the stripper's body gradually turn to face her. And it was a sight to behold in Weiss's eyes — the dancer's head almost between her legs. If the CEO's lower half was completely nude and there were no rules to abide, she would run her slender fingers through the stripper's hair and pull the woman to the specific spot that needed attention the most. But she knew she couldn't. She knew full well of the club's rules.

Sexual activities were not allowed, touching at best.

Crescent Rose once again straddled Weiss and gripped onto the shoulders of the white suit. The CEO's hands returned back onto the dancer's waist, sensually rubbing back and forth until they finally settled down. They bore into each other's eyes, slowly getting lost in the other's orbs. The stripper rocked her hips in a slow motion, grinding down wantonly with undulating movements to compliment it. She then lowered her head, enough that both of their face were almost hovering over each other. For a brief moment, Weiss caught a sweet, ethereal grin from the woman.

Her subtle gentle smile betrayed how sensual her hips bucked and how her hands ran up and down across the platinum haired woman's chest, only to return back to her shoulders. Her fingers laced over to Weiss's neck as she teasingly pressed her two mounds almost below the white suited woman's face. Hips rolled in a circular fashion to the beat of the music while she gently nibbled on the CEO's ear. She tugged her earlobe lightly before leaving trails of light wet kisses along the jaw line. Weiss could only bite back another moan as her own hands advance vertically, finally enjoying the stripper's toned stomach against her sweating palms.

" _Fuck —_ Will you satisfy me with another selfish desire?" Weiss growled low, hands traced along the faint lines of the dancer's abs. She leaned into the lap dancer, lips barely hovering her ear with a carnal breath escaping. "I want to rake your skin with my lips."

"You know the rules of the club," the stripper slowly caressed Weiss's body while kissing her on the neck. Hot kisses trailed back up to the ear with a low wanting whisper as she continued to rock her body. "I never let anyone, but I'll make an exception just for you. _Show me what you can do_."

An uncontrollable beast broke free in Weiss as she attacked the stripper's inviting neck. Light pricks poked the dancer's supple skin as Weiss sank her teeth, immediately followed by a merciless pepper of soft kisses. A low moan escaped from the stripper's mouth from the suited woman's assaulting lips, complimented by groping hands ravishing her body. Weiss advance higher, reaching to the corner of the dancer's mouth while sucking lightly on her skin before speaking with a racing breath.

"Permission?"

"Granted."

Tantalizing lips finally crashed, messily molding perfectly onto each other. Weiss couldn't help but to slide her right hand pass the curve of Crescent Rose's neck to the back of her hair. Her fingers fisted all around the red tipped hair, trying to reduce the imaginary distance between their intense meshing lips. The tip of her tongue brushed against the dancer's lower lip, and the woman complied, opening it for the CEO. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth, entwining and tracing their partner's softness. It didn't take long for Weiss to assert her dominance, pushing her tongue further and ravishing the dancer's sweet tongue. Even though her heart pounded loudly against her chest and her ears rung in a screeching manner, the sound of the stripper's drowned moans did not go unnoticed.

Her endearing moans were enchanting, slowly caressing her eardrums. They were dripping with unquenchable hunger that Weiss wanted to satisfy. Their lips soon briefly parted for an ounce of fresh air, but shortly slammed together with open mouthed kisses. Their wet tongues clashed once more, widening their mouth in hopes for more physical contact. Weiss and Crescent Rose battled for dominance, but the latter could only put a defiant tongue as she couldn't hold a candle to the CEO's relentless invasion. Instead, the stripper slowly snaked her arms around the CEO's neck and her rolling hips slowed. The latter's hands slithered down, stopping by at the stripper's midriff, before she made her way down to cup the woman's round ass cheeks.

Lost in a haze of lust, Crescent Rose's lap dance unknowingly almost came to a stop as she caved in to the sensual kissing. Her slow moving hips repeatedly lunged forward against the platinum haired woman's body, gradually turning into dry humps. The stripper's hands traced pass the neck to cup her client's jaw line and melded their lips passionately yearning for more.

To Crescent Rose disappoint, Weiss broke apart. Their foreheads pressed together and both parties could feel a torrent of hot pants escaping their dry throat. A storm of breath mingled together, and the stripper could smell the intoxicating scent of her wine. Their eyes drank into each other, and both could see a pair of lustful eyes staring back. From that, they both knew.

Their selfish desires were mutual; they wanted _more_.

"What's your name," the CEO said, planting one last kiss on the stripper's chin.

"Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee."

Weiss took out a pen and wrote a string of numbers onto the stripper's hand. Crescent Rose hummed pleasingly as she stared at the black markings written on the back of her hand. Her legs released Weiss's thighs from her suffocating straddle, allowing the woman to finally stand.

"Call me when you're done," Weiss said as she fixed her white suit. "I would love to show you how many rules I can break."

* * *

 **I know I have a few stories I should be working on. Hopefully I can update new chapters as soon as possible, hoping by the end of this week. But in the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this one shot.**


End file.
